Smocza Historia 8 - Wszystko się kiedyś kończy
Morska bryza delikatnie wiała, jednak na tyle mocno by wywołać u podróżników gęsią skórkę. Wiatr czochra włosy Fay i Salai, gdzie u tej drugiej i tak były już porządnie potargane. Serek razem z Michelem szedł u brzegu morza, a słona woda chłodziła łuski smoka. Michel przez ostatni tydzień, który smok spędził razem z grupką, wciąż wypytywał go o nauki u mistrza, co robił, co jadł, co mu mówił. Kaszub odpowiadał wręcz automatycznie, bardzo bolały go wspomnienia o mistrzu, jednak nie był zły na chłopaka. Przecież sam był ciekawski. Jednak najbardziej ze wszystkich polubił Fay, była życzliwa i zawsze rozmowy razem z nią mu pomagały, od Salai trzymał się z dala, była złośliwa i dogryzała mu prawie na każdym kroku. Ale nie to było jego głównym problemem, a myśl, która dręczyła go dzień za dniem. Nawet nie pożegnał się ze swoim jedynym opiekunem. - Nie. – powiedział smok stając w miejscu. - Co? – zapytała Fay, zatrzymując się i odwracając do niego. Rude włosy zasłoniły całkowicie jej twarz. – Głupie kłaki. - Nie zamierzam odejść. Nawet mu nie podziękowałem. – powiedział Serek. - Chcesz wrócić do tego starego dziada? – zapytała Salai, wygrzebując piasek spod paznokci. - Nie nazywaj go tak! – krzyknął smok i już miał zamiar rzucić się na czarnowłosą, jednak Michel zagrodził mu drogę własnym ciałem. Dobrze zrobił, bo shinigami zdążyła wyciągnąć swoją kose, a kolejny krok smoka, skutkowałby nabiciem się na nią. - Spokojnie! – krzyknął i powoli odepchnął smoka. Serek patrzył na dziewczynę z nienawiścią, a jego całe ciało wrzało ze złości. – Ała! – Michel odsunął się natychmiast, zaciskając dłonie. Fay szybko podeszła do niego i złapała za rękę. Skóra w miejscach, gdzie chłopak dotykał smoka była poparzona i to porządnie. - Czemu to zrobiłeś? – zapytała Fay. - Nie chciałem! Nie wiem jak to się stało. – odpowiedział zdezorientowany Kaszub. - Jasne, nie masz na kim się mścić? – zapytała wyzywająco Salai. - To był wypadek… - Idź już lepiej – Serek podniósł głowę. Myślał, że to znowu Salai chciała go zdenerwować, jednak to była Fay. Jej zielone oczy wręcz biły zimnem i wściekłością kierowaną w stronę Serka. - Ale… - Idź! Kaszub nigdy nie widział dziewczyny w takim stanie. Wyraźnie pałała do smoka nienawiścią. Ale czemu? Przez jeden wypadek? Nie zrobił tego specjalnie, a dziewczyna zawsze była dla niego miła. - Przepraszam… - Wynoś się! – Jeśli wcześniej było źle to teraz było strasznie. Fay wyciągnęła swoją kosę shinigami, która wyglądała jak zwykły miecz. Stała przed Kaszubem, kierując ostrze broni w jego stronę. Serek pomyślał, że nie ma co się kłócić, chciał załagodzić sprawę, jednak chyba nie miał na to szans. Odwrócił się i ruszył w przeciwną stronę. Nie rozumiejąc co się właściwie stało. Nagle ktoś złapał go za ramię. Przez jego głowę przemknęło mnóstwo myśli. „A jednak są ze mną, będziemy podróżować dalej, a za parę dni pewnie będziemy się z tego śmiać”. Jednak to nie była ręka Michela, ani nawet Fay, tylko Salai. Spojrzała współczująco na smoka. - Powodzenia. – szepnęła i wraz ze swoimi przyjaciółmi zostawiła smoka samego na plaży. Chłopak jeszcze przez chwile patrzył na oddalające się coraz bardziej postacie i co jakiś czas zastanawiał się czy do nich nie podbiec, ale miał jeden konkretny cel. Wrócić do miasta. Gdy słońce zniżało się ku zachodowi, Serek ruszył z powrotem do wioski, myśląc o ponownym spotkaniu mistrza, a piach trzeszczał mu pod stopami. Dlaczego Fay się tak wściekła? Zawsze była troskliwa, ale bez przesady. Serek próbował skojarzyć jakieś fakty, które pomogłyby mu doszukać się jakiegoś wyjaśnienia co do zachowania dziewczyny. Aż nagle parę scen pojawiło się przed oczami smoka. Fay i Michel leżący razem przy ognisku, Fay delikatnie łapie go za rękę. Inna scena. Fay i Michel idą razem wzdłuż plaży, ona delikatnie zakłada kosmyk włosów zarumieniona, a on uśmiecha się do niej czule i głaszcze ją po policzku. Kolejna wizja. Siedzą obok siebie w jaskini i razem patrzą na zachód słońca, Fay delikatnie przysuwa się do niego, a on bierze ją na kolana. - Ona jest zakochana! – krzyknął Serek na głos. Działała w impulsie! Nie chciała tego, to nie było racjonalne zachowanie, wszystko można wyjaśnić! Ale było już za późno. Smok stracił trójkę przyjaciół z oczu już z parę godzin temu, mogli być teraz dosłownie wszędzie. Chłopak zarzucił kaptur na głowę i wkroczył do małego miasteczka. Dzień, a raczej już wieczór, jak zwykle tam był pochmurny, jakby każdego dnia można było spodziewać się deszczu. Wiatr zawiał mocniej, a Serek brodził w błocie, próbując znaleźć drogę do domu mistrza. Jednak na zewnątrz był tylko raz, nie wiedział jak dojść do tego małego domku z pięknym ogrodem, ale smok wciąż nie tracił nadziei i szukał odpowiedniej drogi. Po godzinie poszukiwań, znalazł. - Co do… Przed domem stała para, widocznie bardzo szczęśliwi nowożeńcy. Ludzie obok, głownie małe dzieci, wnosiły meble, torby i sakwy do środka. - Ej.. – Serek zatrzymał jednego chłopca. Wystraszony upuścił wazę, którą niósł, jednak smok szybko ją złapał i mu podał. - D-dziękuje P-Panie - Powiedz mi… gdzie podziewa się mistrz Blakłud? – zapytał Serek, a w jego głowie zaczęły tworzyć się najczarniejsze scenariusze. Starzec nigdy nie opuściłby swojej oazy. - Mistrz został zamordowany Panie.. – powiedział chłopiec i odsunął się lekko widząc, że smok zaczyna warczeć i zaciskać pięści. - Przez… kogo? – zapytał przez zaciśnięte zęby, siląc się na spokój. - Zabójcę Smoków Panie. Ze strażniczych kronik Mały ogród z niewielkim domkiem na południu miasta, spłonął ósmego dnia nocy księżycowej. Para, która kupiła nieruchomość przeniosła się na wschód. Świadkowie twierdzą, że to smok spalił posesje. Sprawcy nie znaleziono na miejscu Historia Życia KaSZuBa Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures